Various medical procedures benefit from the creation of multiple access sites in a single vessel. For example, in some cardiac procedures, a plurality of catheters may be introduced into a single blood vessel through a corresponding plurality of access sites. Embodiments discussed below can be used in such multi-site contexts, and represent advancements over known techniques for the creation of such sites. However, the present disclosure is not necessarily limited to such procedures.